Earth-2165
Earth-2165 is the "mainstream" world in which my primary superhero fiction takes place (Runner, Golden Child, Liberator, Freedom-Striker, Aquaon and Proud) - this is a type of reality known as a parallel-earth as it is set in an alternate 2010 rather than a future or past.. the events of this world are very different from our own world and many other realities in the Omniverse (or multiverse depending on the term your most familiar with). Time-Line 1998 - ISDF formed in response to a growing concern over emerging superhuman activities 1999 - V-Net went public, replacing virtually all internet-based technologies. 2000 - registration for superheroes is enforced - this results in a violent riot by superhuman beings that find the new laws oppressive 2001 - as violence escalates the governments of the world create the first Cyclone Series. 2002 - the Cyclone Series are banned and peace is restored oncean agreement is made to allow some heroes to remain anonymous 2003 - formation of the first superhuman jail (Safekeep) and psychiatric institution (Valley High). 2004 - bombing of the UN building by HAG results in ISDF taking control over the government of the world. 2005 - the ISDF achieve the Unification Of Nations, which makes all nations part of an international pact to preserve peace - is condemned by some as a tool of imperialism 2006 - the rapid expansion of AI sees some machines become registered as full citizens with equal rights to organic beings 2007 - space-travel accelerates alongside dimensional-travel and experimental time-travel. 2008 - first Superhuman Games is held in Berlin - with mixed reviews by the public. 2009 - first official alien contact is declared in the form of the Xylorgs. 2010 - continued progress in science, magic and magi-tech does little to comfort a population living in fear of rising levels of crime blamed on superhuman beings - illegal Cyclone units reactived by an unknown source. Technology Level Technology on Earth-2165 is vastly superior to our own and even more so once one delves into the military and many hidden scientific organisations: in general however technology for the everyday man has advanced to the point people no longer use mobile-phones or computers - instead they use a virtual-reality system known as the V-Net to do everything from news-reporting to playing games: the creation of A.I. with equal intelligence to human beings has been around for a long time now and some A.I. have even become registered citizens - genetic-engineering is wide-spread and countless other advanced technologies are open to the public. Space-travel has allowed for the colonisation of the moon and terra-forming has become reality with teams beginning work on Mars - space-vessels now make use of dimensional-engines to bend space/time around themselves for effective travel across cosmic proportions and with aid from the Xylorgs humanity is working on modifying the engines so that the vessels may even be able to travel through time itself - though this is still in early development. Dimensional-travel is widespread only in military and advanced research situations with the average civilian not really aware of its existence outside of the engines used to power space-vessels: the creation of star-gates has occured but are not fully perfected and thus rarely used for transport of living creatures. Time-travel is experimental at best and is still in the early stages of development - though the Xylorgs seem eager to help humanity in the creation of such devices: though for what purpose remains unclear. Also in the experimental stage is a new kind of "science" known as Magi-Tech: a modern-take on alchemy magi-tech requires the merging of science and magic to form new machines, weapons and ultimately life-forms: the ultimate aim of Magi-Tech is to create a perfect, living fusion of magic and technology - so far all attempts at doing so have failed and the science has come under heavy fire from various groups that compare it to the idea of creating a super-race. Known Advanced Tech-Users Oppressor (slayer of authority-figures and heroes) Liberator (slayer of criminals and tyrants) Man-O-War (power-suit welding eco-terrorist) Dirty Dan (cyborg bounty-hunter from future) Defender (power-suit welding hero) Land-Raider (barbaric sea-dwelling creature with advanced weaponry) Known Artificial Life-Forms & Science-Based Mutates Perfection (powerful extra-terrestrial A.I.) SIM (advanced A.I. construct and defender of the V-Net) Adam Man (nanite-infused human) Authority (sentient super-computer) Clayman (magi-tech construct) Sparkman (magi-tech construct) Bubbleman (magi-tech construct) Neos (magi-tech construct) Inferno (magi-tech construct from future) Inferno Jr (split-half of Inferno formed via temporal paradox) Overkill (chemical-induced mutate) Magic Level The existence of magic is seen as fact by most in Earth-2165 - though, somewhat ironically, most people don't believe that places such as Atlantis or Camelot ever existed: this rather odd attitude of "magic is real but legend is not" can lead to some very odd and conflicting view-points but such is the nature of humanity.. Magic itself in Earth-2165 comes in several forms but for simplicities sake can be called White and Black Magic - masters of White Magic are sworn to use their magic only for good while masters of the Black Arts are the opposite: magic is also one of the Cosmic Forces of Earth-2165 and thus is an important part of the universe in which these events take place. Known Magicians & Magical-Beings Odin (former leader of the Norse pantheon who gave up his crown in defence of humanity) Thor (Norse demigod and hunter of monsters) Coyote (trickster spirit and brother of Raven) Raven (trickster spirit and sister of Coyote) Aquaon (queen of Atlantis) Kurse (defender of Atlantis) Mischief (imp who escaped Hell) Jane Causeway (chaos "blessed" antihero) White Knight (heroic knight of Camelot) Totem (animal-blessed hero) Harbinger (fanatical follower of The Unborn) Black Knight (exiled knight of Camelot) Mr Z (good-natured helper of humanity) Orka (defender of Atlantis) Proud (ancestral-infused warrior) Malice (artificial-imp) Miss E (cruel punisher of humanity) Reaver (ancestral-infused criminal) Red (fairytale hero) Ulik! (defender of Atlantis) Superhuman Population the current superhuman population on Earth is estimated at 1.5 billion, excluding those artificially created by science or magic - this makes them a sizeable minority that is slowly increasing on a yearly basis due to a rise in mutation since 2008. Despite their sizeable numbers very few superhuman beings go on to become heroes or villains and most wish to live as normal a life as possible regardless of their abilities and may even view heroes and villains as negative and openly oppose them. Superhuman beings are often stigmatised by the general public but are protected under ISDF law, this doesn't prevent the Governor and other extremists from using superhuman beings as scapegoats at every available turn and tension still exists between some superhuman beings and the "normal" people over the legacy of the Superhuman Registration Act. Crime and corruption especially tend to be blamed on superhuman beings with gangs such as The Slammers and Skulls only serving to strength the public's perception of superhuman beings as violent and anarchistic: this goes against the hard-work and lawful behavior of the vats majority of superhuman beings and hate-crime has been known to occur between the "muties" and "normies". Base-Liners (non-superhuman villains/heroes) Blade-Master (sword welding hero) Mother Care (protector of the inner-city) Momma Bear (inner-city drug dealer and criminal) Blight (slayer of criminals) Corporal Punishment (vigilante who deals harsh punishment to any he sees as wrong) Supreme General (exiled tyrant who seeks to crush democracy and all who hold it dear) Lone Soldier (exiled soldier who fights to bring back the ideas of a fallen ISDF) Runt (psychotic killer) Inquisitor Gorefang (malignant ruler of the Erewhon dimension) Just Reward (vigilante who hunts down criminals in a lawless world) Lenny (powerful crime-lord) Rivets (powerful crime-lord) Governor (relentless oppressor of superhuman beings) Recluse (dark, unforgiving genius guided by deep misanthropy) March Hare (crazy antihero obsessed with Alice In Wonderland) Known Superhuman Beings Agent Red (immortal mutant) Ruffian (mutant thug) Warmonger (violence-vampire) Role Model (immortal mutant) Boss-Man (mutant crime-lord) Freedom-Striker (mutant hunter of The Unborn) Doom-Lord (super-genius) Gentleman (mutant superhero) Sentry (legendary mutant hero) Night Nurse (mutant nurse and hero) Avian (mutant hero and model) Freedom-Crusher (mutant hunter of Reborn) Omega-Skull (mutant thug) Gravestone (immortal mutant) Cosmic Forces Earth-2165 is ruled by several cosmic-factions, the most prominent are known as the Devils, the Demons and the Chaos-Gods - though these "greater powers" are by no means alone nor are their rule accepted by all: several Pantheons exist in Earth-2165 such as the Norse, the Olympians, the Egyptian and Native American deities - amongst countless others. These deities in turn share power with spirits of the dead, fairies and goblins, aliens and extra-dimensional beings that defy explaination - there are countless dimensions and afterlives, each unique and wonderous yet often laced with hidden danger. All things ultimately connect in a gigantic ball of string and are monitored by an all-powerful, unseen and very rarely talked about Supreme Being - this being prefers to let its countless "children" take care of the cosmology of Earth-2165 but has occassionally acted to stop events of immense proportions. Known Cosmic Beings Diamond-Elder (embodiment of injustice) Parasomnia (exiled former lord of sleep) Hubris (host for the spirit of vengeance) Queen Of Sorrow (embodiment of all evil in fiction) Insomnia (dream-eating demon) Slowcoach (embodiment of apathy and stagnation) Emperor Of Atlantis (insane sorcerer and tool of the chaos-gods) Star-Child (alien that landed on Earth) Bladedege (sentient life-force of the Celestial-Blade) Reborn (incorporeal being that aids the world via many hosts) Mickelus (hell-lord) Maritime (death-goddess of the Undertide) Janeolous (daughter of Mickelus and high-demon) Mordred (evil spirit of one of the most powerful sorcerers in history) Merlin (guardian of magic) Charon (earthbound spectre and ex-reaper) Golden Child (embodiment of justice) Runner (embodiment of swift justice) The Unborn (incorporeal being that manipulates the world via many hosts) Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Stories, Events and Realities